


Kiedy myślisz, że masz wszystkie odpowiedzi, noc zmienia wszystkie pytania

by aeshnamixta



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: Tony, Bucky, Nutella i nocne randki w kuchniI może trochę o Google, traumie Steve'a i o tym, dlaczego Pepper naprawdę nie chce mieć dziecitotal romantic fluff, po prostu
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Kiedy myślisz, że masz wszystkie odpowiedzi, noc zmienia wszystkie pytania

Pierwszej nocy, kiedy znalazł go w kuchni, po prostu uciekł. Drugiej zniknął, zanim go zauważył. Trzeciej na początku go nie usłyszał i wciąż tam był, trzymając w ręce karton z mlekiem, czujny, zgarbiony i gotowy do skoku. Tony stał z pochyloną głową i chwilę milczał, zanim wyciągnął w jego stronę talerz ciastek.  
\- Dawaj, Barnes – powiedział wypranym z emocji głosem. - Ty masz mleko, ja te cholerne Oreo, wygląda na to, że dopiero razem mamy całość.  
To było najbardziej gorzkie i ironiczne zdanie, jakie w życiu usłyszał. Kiedy patrząc za wychodzącym Tonym stwierdził, że ma naprawdę niezły tyłek, prawie zakrztusił się ciastkiem.  
\- Śmierć przez Oreo – mruknął sam do siebie. - Tego jeszcze nie było.

Tony Stark nie sypiał dobrze, a Bucky Barnes sypiał jeszcze gorzej. Kiedy zaczęły się te ich nocne spotkania w kuchni przy lodówce, obaj mieli za sobą prawie cztery doby z zaledwie kilkoma godzinami niespokojnego snu, który męczył bardziej od jawy.  
Był czwartek. W niedzielę wieczorem Bucky zjawił się w Wieży, a Tony wpuścił go do środka. Bucky nie chciał tu być, ale nie miał dokąd pójść. Tony nie chciał go wpuścić, ale nie wiedział, dokąd go odesłać. To było dziwnie znaczące, że z jego powodu kiedyś, wiele lat temu, poczuł, że świat to bardzo duże i nieprzyjazne miejsce, jeśli zostaje się w nim samemu.  
\- Miałem Obiego – powiedział coś, czego Bucky nie zrozumiał, i przepuścił go w progu. - Stone był dupkiem i zdrajcą, ale był, a ty nie masz nikogo.  
Steve był wciąż na misji, więc to nie tak, że się liczył. Bucky, siedząc przed laptopem, którego wciąż się trochę bał, zjadł kilka ciastek i napił się mleka. A potem otworzył Google, bo w Google podobno było wszystko.  
Google go nie zawiodło. Wiedziało, kim był Stone.  
Bucky też się dowiedział i wcale mu się ta wiedza nie spodobała. 

Piątej nocy znowu spotkali się w kuchni. Bucky siedział już przy stole, kiedy Tony wszedł, obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem – i usiadł naprzeciwko, podpierając brodę na dłoni. Miał podkrążone oczy i był bardzo blady. Czarny, starannie przystrzyżony zarost wyostrzał jego rysy jeszcze bardziej. Bucky pomyślał, że lubi jego twarz. Była wyrazista i na pierwszy rzut oka zdradzała tupet i nieprzeciętną inteligencję.  
Siedzieli w ciszy ponad kwadrans, zanim Bucky się w końcu odezwał.  
\- Nie lubisz rodzynek? - zapytał i Tony wbił w niego puste spojrzenie. - Odkładasz je zawsze na bok.  
Bucky był dużym gościem, miał prawie sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu i ważył niemal sto dwadzieścia kilogramów. Miał metalowe ramię, świetnie strzelał i walczył wręcz, może trochę mniej, może ze sto lat temu zabił jego rodziców i był wyszkolonym przez sowietów zabójcą na zlecenie, któremu wyprano mózg; a teraz siedział w jego kuchni i pytał go o rodzynki.  
Tony trochę się roześmiał, a trochę westchnął, kiedy przesunął swój talerz w jego stronę. Rodzynki, odłożone na bok, czekały na brzegu talerza w karnym rządku.  
\- Wolę orzechy. Możesz je zjeść.  
Kiedy zszedł na dół następnej nocy, kuchnia była pusta, a na blacie leżały dwie paczki orzechów, pekan i piniowe. Tony zabrał je ze sobą do warsztatu i to był właściwie jedyny posiłek, jaki zjadł w ciągu następnych dwóch dni. 

\- Ziemne, makadamia i pistacje. Nie wiedziałem, że istnieje tyle rodzajów orzechów. - Bucky siedział za stołem, zupełnie, jakby na niego czekał. W dzbanku przed nim stała świeżo zaparzona kawa, był nieogolony i jego mocną szczękę pokrywał ciemny zarost, a zegar pokazywał, że zbliża się trzecia w nocy. - Są jeszcze kokosowe. Pasują do ciebie. Ty… - zawahał się przez chwilę i zmarszczył ciemne brwi niemal w bolesnym, zagubionym wyrazie. - Pachniesz metalem i kokosem – dokończył po chwili cicho i zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej. Jego oczy były trochę niebieskie, a trochę bardziej szare.  
\- Ty myślisz o tym, że pachnę kokosem, a ja myślę o tym, że twoje oczy mają kolor nieba po burzy, Barnes, co jest, do cholery, nie tak z tym światem? - Tony wstał i wyszedł, zabierając ze stołu paczkę orzeszków ziemnych. - Włoskie są całkiem niezłe. I spróbuj migdałów.  
Kiedy wyszedł z kuchni, prawie czuł, jak poczucie absurdu mu następuje na pięty. Burzowe niebo i zapach kokosa? Co, do cholery?

\- Co, do cholery? - Steve potarł palcami czoło i rozłożył ramiona. - Ze wszystkich ludzi, Bucky, poważnie, to musiał być akurat Tony Stark? A przecież ty nawet nigdy…  
\- Nie interesowałem się facetami? - Bucky stał przy oknie z rękami w kieszeniach; kiedy odwrócił głowę, żeby rzucić mu szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię, jego metalowa proteza błysnęła w słońcu. - Daj spokój, to było jeszcze przed wojną.  
\- Nie bądź kretynem – poradził mu Steve i podszedł do niego, mocno uderzając go w to ramię. Było groźne i obce między nimi, poza tym Bucky był wciąż Buckym i nawet poczucie wstydu miał dokładnie to samo, czyli żadne. Zwykle znajdowało się w skali poniżej zera, a i to zawsze nie tyle. - Słyszałem, jak z nim rozmawiasz. To było smutne, po prostu smutne. Brzmiało zupełnie, jakbyś był nieśmiały. Bucky Barnes nieśmiały. Najlepszy żart tego świata. Znam cię od małego i ty nigdy nie byłeś nieśmiały.  
\- Nigdy też nie zabijałem na zlecenie… - zaczął Bucky i nagle zmarszczył brwi. - A nie, czekaj. Nawet w wojsku byłem żołnierzem. Robiłem, co mi kazali.  
\- Dobry patent. - Steve zacisnął szczęki. - Zasłaniać się tym, że ci wyprali mózg za każdym razem, kiedy chcesz zmienić temat. Niezłe.  
\- I pomyśleć, że ludzie w tym świecie naprawdę uważają, że jesteś po prostu miłym chłopcem, co, Stevie?

W towarzystwie Tony’ego jego mózg zamieniał się w watę, usta drętwiały, a on zapominał słów. Mówił może dwa zdania przez dwa tygodnie i sam sobą zaczynał być mocno wkurzony.  
\- Na jego miejscu bym uznał, że jestem co najmniej w lekkim stopniu opóźniony – wyznał któregoś dnia, a Steve’ovi prawie udało się na to wyznanie nie skrzywić. Wciąż nie przepracował tej niespodziewanej części orientacji Bucky’ego, która sprawiła, że Bucky wił się nocami na łóżku i myślał o Tonym Starku. Albo siedział z nim w kuchni i karmił go orzechami. - Jest mądry, zabawny, hojny i ma wielkie serce. Najładniejsze oczy, jakie w życiu widziałem. W tych swoich garniturach wygląda tak dobrze, że nie wiem, czy chcę go w nich oglądać dalej, czy wolałbym go z nich rozebrać. A jego ramiona – jezu, Rogers, widziałeś jego ramiona?  
\- Nigdy nie jęczałeś mi tak o żadnej dziewczynie. Wzięło cię, sierżancie Barnes, co?  
\- Jak diabli. - Bucky popatrzył na niego bez najmniejszego śladu zawstydzenia, raczej ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Myślisz, że mogę go zaprosić na randkę?  
\- Na randkę – powtórzył po nim Steve i tym razem się jednak skrzywił. - Spora część mojego mózgu nie pragnie w tej chwili niczego więcej, jak tylko zwinąć się obronnie w poczuciu katatonii.  
\- Mózg ma to do siebie, że naturalnie jest zwinięty w zwoje – burknął Bucky. - Mógłby ci się co najwyżej nagle wyprostować, jak to taka trauma, że twój najlepszy kumpel może chce się umówić z facetem. Może powinienem zapytać Romanov. Przypuszczam, że o tym, jak działają randki w dzisiejszym świecie wie więcej od ciebie.  
\- Może poszukaj w Google – zasugerował Steve z najlżejszym odcieniem ironii. - W końcu Google wie wszystko.

Google miało mu do zaoferowania tysiąc informacji i niemal każda była ze sobą sprzeczna. Steve śmiał się tak, że bolały go żebra, a Bucky mruczał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak „a co to znowu za gówno”.  
\- W przypadku odmowy od razu pogódź się z porażką. Jeśli ci odmówi, że bierz tego do siebie i postaraj się od razu nie godzić z porażką. Chryste, słuchaj tego: pierwsza odmowa spotkania nie musi od razu oznaczać porażki, czasem jest tylko zachętą do podejmowania kolejnych prób. Nie łapię. To nie miało być tak, że nie znaczy nie i kropka?  
\- „Gotowiec w postaci zapewniania, że będziesz jeszcze próbować i figlarne mrugnięcie oka uchronią cię przed ucieczką”. - Steve spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. - A jak on powie „nie”, a ty faktycznie uciekniesz?  
\- A co? Boisz się, że wkurzę się i walnę pięścią w ścianę?  
\- On by ci oddał, wiesz?  
\- Wiem. - Bucky uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - A to tylko jedna z rzeczy, które sprawiają, że ten facet jest tak cholernie seksowny.  
\- „Nazwij randkę inaczej”. - Steve poddał się i czytał dalej. - „Słowo randka niesie ze sobą duży ładunek emocjonalny, który może przerażać, dlatego warto powiedzieć coś o zaproszeniu na kawę, by nie wywierać presji”. Bez sensu. Stark nie z tych, ma za duże doświadczenie. Od razu będzie wiedział, że to ma być randka.  
\- Nie mówiąc o tym, że w naszej sytuacji trochę inaczej rozumie się „za duży ładunek emocjonalny”.  
\- To też.  
\- „Do zaproszenia dorzuć upominek. Jak aktor, który używa rekwizytów, odwracających uwagę od twojego zakłopotania. Mogą to być kwiaty, czekoladki albo bilety do kina. Kryje się w tym dodatkowy trik, bo osoba obdarowana zwykle czuje się zobowiązana, a to zwiększa szanse na spotkanie”.  
\- Widzisz? To takie proste. Jako, że to Stark, zrezygnuj z czekoladek. Daj mu zestaw śrubokrętów, to powinno go uszczęśliwić. I nie licz na to, że poczuje się zobowiązany. Raczej spojrzy na ciebie podejrzliwie i poradzi, żebyś przestał kręcić i od razu powiedział co zepsułeś i czego chcesz naprawdę. Nasz Tony nie bardzo wierzy w bycie zobowiązanym. Czemu się tak głupio uśmiechasz, Bucky?  
\- Bo powiedziałeś, że spojrzy, a ja znowu pomyślałem, że ma ładne oczy.  
\- Jesteś stracony, człowieku. - Zawyrokował Steve i zamknął laptopa. - Dalej piszą o roślinach trujących dla psów i jak powiększyć sobie penisa. Chyba, że ci o tym poczytać?  
\- Jak na mojego najlepszego kumpla, to jesteś wyjątkową gnidą, Rogers, naprawdę.

\- Pepper. Mała pomoc tutaj, mamy stan alarmowy. Kod czerwony, powtarzam: kod czerwony.  
\- Tony, czy reaktor przestaje działać? Jesteś umierający?  
\- Nie całkiem.  
\- Co się stało? Upiłeś się i przegrałeś firmę w pokera? W brukowcach wylądowały twoje nagie zdjęcia z Nickiem Fury i doktorem Bannerem do tego?  
\- Ranisz mnie tymi słowami.  
\- To co jest tak ważnego, że dzwonisz do mnie – Pepper przekręciła się i spojrzała na wyświetlacz telefonu, a śpiący obok niej mężczyzna mruknął coś w proteście – o piątej nad ranem?  
\- Mówię ci, że mamy kod czerwony.  
\- Przysięgam na boga, Tony, jeśli chodzi o to, że znowu zgubiłeś swój ulubiony klucz nasadkowy…  
\- Nasadowy.  
\- Tony.  
\- Myślę, że Barnes chce mnie zabić – wyjawił Tony i Pepper usiadła na łóżku tak gwałtownie, że uderzyła głową o niski sufit poddasza, na którym mieli sypialnię i zaklęła pod nosem, kolejny raz przeklinając Happy’ego i jego cholerne lofty.  
\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że chce cię zabić? - zapytała i trąciła męża w bok. - Haroldzie Hogan, wstawaj natychmiast i przydaj się do czegoś.  
\- Czy to Tony? - Happy nie wstał i nie otworzył oczu. - Powiedz mu, że nikt nie chce go zabić, bo to sprawdziłem, i wracaj do łóżka. Już ci się nie dziwię, że zawsze mówiłaś, że nie chcesz mieć dzieci.  
\- Zdrajcy – powiedział Tony z urazą. Kiedy Pepper się rozłączyła, popatrzył na kolejne dwie paczki orzechów, które znalazł dziś na stole w kuchni. Tym razem były to brazylijskie i nerkowca. Ładując sobie sporą garść do ust, znowu zastanawiał się, co u diabła.

Przed drzwiami jego pokoju stał słoik Nutelli i Bucky podniósł go tak ostrożnie, jakby piastował odbezpieczoną bombę.  
\- Krem na bazie orzechów laskowych i kakao – przeczytał. Spojrzał w stronę leżących na stoliku orzechów laskowych – tylko tych jeszcze nie dał Tony’emu i miał to zrobić dzisiaj. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, odstawił Nutellę, a potem spojrzał w sufit, czując, jak pocą mu się ręce. Teraz albo nigdy, Barnes, pomyślał dopingująco, Rogers ma rację, przecież ty nigdy nie byłeś nieśmiały.  
\- Jarvis – odezwał się i odchrząknął, bo z nerwów jego głos był cały zachrypnięty. - Zapytaj Tony’ego, czy pójdzie ze mną na randkę.  
Jarvis milczał przez chwilę i Bucky zaczął poważnie rozważać co będzie, gdy Tony się nie zgodzi i czy może wyjechać na Syberię i zostać tam na zawsze.  
\- Trzecia dwadzieścia w kuchni, sierżancie Barnes – powiedział w tej chwili Jarvis. - Sir mówi, że stawia kawę.

FIN!  
04.01.2021rok, Łódź.


End file.
